


What Comes Next

by Rainbow_Transform



Series: One Last Time [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (seriously, ), Enjoy the story, I Do, I'm just writing my thoughts okay?, Or not, They meet Alex, hahhahahah, someone help me tag these, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Transform/pseuds/Rainbow_Transform
Summary: "Hercules can count the kid’s ribs. He shudders before turning to the sewing and beginning to stitch up the clothing. He doesn’t talk, and the kid doesn’t either. He finishes the shirt and the boy’s fingers take it back almost instantly. He quickly shoves it over his head and Hercules swallows and looks away."(AKA: Five times someone "meets" Alexander)





	What Comes Next

**Author's Note:**

> It will get confusing, I think. So sorry about that. I will explain more later, okay?
> 
> (PS: I used google translate for the French, so please don't hurt me.)
> 
> WOW, TWO STORIES, IN LIKE TWO DAYS! *Fireworks burst; happiness is spread, people cheering*

**Thomas Jefferson (Plus, mention of James Madison)**

 

Thomas sees him, wandering aimlessly across the streets, staring up at the snow with a fascinated expression. He looks like he hasn’t seen snow and Thomas almost snorts. Someone living in New York City, and not seeing snow?  _ Impossible _ .

 

Though, perhaps, he’s visiting from someplace. Thomas doesn’t think so. If he’s visiting, then how is his mother not with him? Or, better yet, why isn’t he wearing shoes? Thomas’s lip curls up in disgust. He must be a street rat, Thomas decides. But he’s pretty, Thomas thinks, in a certain way.

 

His hair is long, floppy and in his face. But he glances toward Thomas and Thomas nearly has a heart attack. His  _ eyes _ . Thomas doesn’t know what else to do except just stare at him, eyes wide and mouth agape. His eyes are different from his body.

 

The boy’s body is thin, scrawny, weak. His hair is greasy; and his clothes are dirty and he’s shoeless. (“He will get sick,” Thomas’s mother says later when Thomas tells her). But his eyes are different. They seem to hold fire, to hold hope. Warmth. Something Thomas misses. 

 

The boy turns his head to the side, and then turns to look at Thomas once more. Thomas tilts his head, just slightly, curls bouncing. The boy’s mouth curves up in a small smile before he turns and disappears before Thomas can blink. 

 

His father gets back in the carriage and throws sweets at Thomas. “Got these for you,” he says and smiles over his paper. Thomas thanks him before grabbing one of the sweets and popping them into his mouth. They start their way home, and Thomas makes a small note to ask his father if he’s going to New York any other time.

 

Thomas wants to see the boy again. He sees something glittering on the carriage floor and blinks, confused. He picks them up and stares at it for a solid moment before slipping one onto his wrist. The other one he’ll give to Jemmy. (He hides it from his father.) 

* * *

 

**Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy Schuyler**

Eliza sees him staring at the surface of a pond she likes to go to. She doesn’t want to scare him, but this is  _ her _ pond. Sure, it’s in the middle of a park but it’s hers. Her sisters and her always go to that pond and it’s theirs until they die. The boy’s scrawny, big, and he looks sad and angry. 

 

Angelica and Peggy are standing next to her and they gasp as the boy suddenly throws himself into the water. He comes up, sputtering, but grinning happily. Philip takes one look at the boy before ushering his girls away.

 

“Don’t go there if he’s there,” Philip says and Eliza looks back. The boy is laughing, hard, and he’s doubling over in the water.

 

“Papa, he might drown.” Peggy points out and Philip’s lip curls.

 

“Good.” 

 

Philip doesn’t let them go back to the pond for a week afterwards. He doesn’t want the ‘street-rat’ to contaminated Angelica, Eliza, or Peggy. Angelica raves and rages for days but Philip doesn’t give in and Angelica stops.

 

The next time they go to the pond, the boy’s gone. A small part of Eliza hoped he’d stayed, but when she looked at the pond, she saw something glittering in the sand. She plunges her hand into it, cold sweeping up her hand and soaking her dress sleeves but she manages to yank out three chains. 

 

They are necklaces. Eliza holds them, delicately, and shows it to her siblings. They wonder if it’s for them, and Angelica shrugs.

 

“We found them.” She says, and takes one of the chains and holds it out to Eliza. “May I?” She puts one the necklace on Eliza and one on Peggy. Eliza places the chain on Angelica and they all grin at each other.

 

(They hide the necklaces from their parents.)

* * *

 

**John Laurens**

 

John meets the kid just days after he’s gone to New York. The kid’s running around shoeless and John Laurens is the only kid who gets to do that. So, he is very interested in what the boy is doing and decides to follow him.

 

He gets lost, and loses his jacket in the process. The kid took so many turns and twists that John got confused before he’d stumbled back to the place where he started. The kid’s sitting on the edge of the stairs that John had been sitting on.

 

The kid pulls a cigarette out of his jacket pocket and John realizes that the jacket is his. The kid lights it, puffs, and blows out the smoke. He holds it out to John, a silent invitation. John sits next to him, and takes the cigarette, taking a puff. The kid pulls off John’s jacket and lays it down next to him. 

 

He takes the cigarette, takes a long drag, then turns and walks away. John’s left alone. He chuckles, pulls another drag of the cigarette, takes the jacket, and goes inside his house. 

 

He doesn’t realize he’s got a ring in his pocket.

* * *

 

**Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette**

 

Lafayette is in France, thinking about America. He wants to see how America is like, what Americans do, what they want to do. 

 

But he sees a boy, barely sixteen, picking his way past the crowds like he’s done it a million times. Lafayette watches him, slowly, eyes narrowed as the boy comes closer to him. 

 

_ “Est-ce que quelque chose vous dérange? _ _ ”  _ His sister asks, sitting down next to time.

 

_ “ Le garçon. Il est étrange, n'est-ce pas?" _

 

_ “Qui?”  _

 

Lafayette turns to look at her head tilted like a lost puppy.

 

_ “Le garçon? Devant nous?” _

 

_ “Lafayette, vous sentez-vous bien?” _

 

Lafayette turns around to stare at the boy again - but he’s gone. He turns around to see behind him, but there’s nothing but bricks. 

 

_ “Lafayette?” _

 

_ “Ce n’est rien. Ça ne fait rien.”  _

 

(He finds a hair tie that isn’t his in his pocket. It glimmers and is very stretchy. It also doesn’t break when Lafayette pulls his hair up.)

* * *

 

**Hercules Mulligan**

 

Hercules is just closing up shop when a boy, age sixteen, runs in. He’s out-of-breath, and his eyes are wide and fearful.

 

“Uh… kid?” Hercules says and the boy’s eyes snap to his. “We’re closing.”

 

The boy makes urgent hand motions, not speaking a word.

 

“I don’t know what you want,” Hercules says before blinking at the boy’s tattered shirt and pants. “Do you want me to… fix those?” Hercules says and the boy frowns, blinks, then looks down at his shirt and pants. With shaky fingers, the boy pull the shirt off his chest.

 

Hercules can count the kid’s ribs. He shudders before turning to the sewing and beginning to stitch up the clothing. He doesn’t talk, and the kid doesn’t either. He finishes the shirt and the boy’s fingers take it back almost instantly. He quickly shoves it over his head and Hercules swallows and looks away. 

 

He doesn’t think he can stand the silence for much longer before the boy turns and darts out the door. Hercules blinks before falling onto his chair, sighing. He looks over at his supplies before blinking at the glittering sewing needle sitting innocently among Hercules’s things. 

 

He thinks it’s a mistake but if he looks closer, he can see an ‘H’ and ‘M’ on it. He blinks in amazement but also wonderment, before packing his things up again. 

 

(He sews with it only when he’s working on his friends’ clothing.)

* * *

 

**+1 Alexander Hamilton**

 

Alexander is taking a shot when the kid walks in. He makes a beeline right to where Alex is sitting and slides next to him. Alexander doesn’t look at him but asks “Is it done?”

 

The boy nods. Alexander smiles slightly before taking a shot. “Washington?”

 

“He has his things.” The boy replies. 

 

“Martha has hers?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Alexander sighs before ruffling the boy’s hair. “You did good, kid. Don’t do that I did, alright?”

 

The kid grins. “You know I won’t, Alexander.”

 

He disappears and Alexander is left alone.

 

“Yeah, sure.” Alexander says, taking another shot. 

 

“Just remember to take care, Alex.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sister: Is something bothering you?
> 
> Lafayette: The boy. He's strange, isn't he?
> 
> Sister: Who?
> 
> Lafayette: The boy? In front of us?
> 
> Sister: Lafayette, are you okay?
> 
> Lafayette: It is nothing. It does not matter.
> 
> Thank you for reading and enjoy the rest of your days. 
> 
> Until next time, my lovely readers.
> 
> ^.^


End file.
